In hermetic compressor units, oil is drawn from a sump by a lubrication pump to provide lubrication to the compressor. It is well known that if the oil in the sump is caused to froth or foam, that there is a reduction in the sound of the unit. Accordingly, an impeller in the form of paddles has been placed on the lubricant pickup tube for foam generation. The presence of paddles has reduced the amount of oil pumped and, on occasion, there has been a unit failure due to inadequate lubrication. The apparent cause of inadequate lubrication is the establishment of a vortex centered at the pump inlet which can uncover the end of the pickup tube so that oil is no longer supplied.